Xenoblade Chronicles X
''Xenoblade Chronicles X '' (pronounced as ''Xenoblade Cross '' in Japan) is an expansive action RPG game for the Wii U released as the second entry in the Xenoblade series . It is described as a spiritual successor to ''Xenoblade Chronicles'', sharing many gameplay elements but otherwise having very little to do with the storyline of that game. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Xenoblade Chronicles' combat. However, there a few radical changes, such as fall damage being removed. Unlike its successor, parties are now 4 players instead of 3 and there are mechs in the game called Skells. Players can jump into them and transform into various different vehicle types. Some places are only accessed by these Skells. However, they are limited by fuel. The Wii U's GamePad mainly act as a map to allow an easier access of navigation while playing through the game with easy skip travel and checking various quests and such. There is online multiplayer in the form of 4-player quests or 32 player passive chat and item trading. The game supports USB keyboard for this chat. Plot The plot involves survivors of Earth escaping their doomed planet in 2054. Two Years after contributing to the destruction of Earth, a hostile force that fought the Ganglion chases after survivors and attacks the ship, the White Whale, causing it to crash land onto a hostile alien planet known as Mira. The residents of the ship survive, but several are launched from stasis across the planet's surface. The game starts New Los Angeles, which landed in the Primordia continent. Characters The avatar character is fully customizable even to the gender. Like other Xeno- games, there is a huge roster of characters. Cross Cross is the default name for the avatar character. Players are given the choice to fully customize the appearance of Cross, including the hair color, hairstyle, eye color, body size, gender, voice, etc. However, Cross seems to be muted with the exception of in-battle phrases. Elma Elma is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles X and the player character meets. She helps Cross out of the cryochamber and becomes the player's first party member. She was a former colonel in BLADE that led the Skell forces. Lin Lin Lee Koo is a 13 year old girl with short black hair. She has two hair clips which resemble the Monado from ''Xenoblade Chronicles''. She is a prodigy mechanic for BLADE, developing the Skells. Tatsu Tatsu is a Nopon who joins forces with Cross. He is native to Mira and seems innocent and somewhat empty-headed ,but occasionally seems to look down others. Although he's not playable, he helps the team on quests, primarily tagging along with Lin. Gwin Gwin Evans is a member of the Interceptors and was Irina's and Elma's subordinate in the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad. He is fairly honest with a strong sense of justice and youthful desire to his best. He seems to have a crush on Irina. Irina Irina Akulov is an Interceptor that was Elma's subordinate prior to the destruction of Earth. She is a tomboy but, greatly respects Elma. Doug Doug Barrett is a member of the Harriers and used to be one of Elma's subordinate on Earth. He's more of a gentle guy and gets made fun of by Lin when he messes up during test flights Lao Lao Huang is a respected member of the Pathfinders, leading his team on several successful mission. He is old comrades with Doug and shares a relationship with Lin, reminding him of his child. L'cirufe L'cirufe is a native to Mira and a resourceful inventor. Nagi Kentaro Nagi is the Secretary of Defense. Vandham Jack Vandham is the commanding officer of BLADE, and was former chief engineer on the White Whale. He is said to be rather open-minded but this is overshadowed by his sarcastic and somewhat arrogant personality. Maurice Maurice Chausson is the Director General of the autonomous government of New Los Angeles. Development The game was revealed as A New Project by Monolith Soft in the January 2013 Nintendo Direct though most dubbed it "X". DLC Soon after the launch of the game, there was a pack of DLC available for the game available at a discounted price of 2000 yen. It is composed of the following: 4 voiced party members who have their own sets of quests and unlock Skells and artes. Each one is 500 yen individually. There are 3 sets of support quests. Each support quest set has 6 quests to ease progression. The sets are for Affinity between party members, Experience Points and Money. Each of the quests is set to unlock at the appropriate inner level. Each set is 300 yen. It was revealed in October 2015 that the Westerm release of the game will come packaged with all of the DLC from the Japanese release. Reception Xenoblade Chronicles X received "generally favorable" reviews on Metacritic with a metascore of 84/100 based on 87 critic reviews.Metascore of Xenoblade Chronicles XMetacritic, Retrieved February 14, 2020 While on whatoplay.com, this game holds an aggregate score (playscore) of 9.05 based on 56 critics and 12,300+ gamer ratings.playscore of Xenoblade Chronicles Xwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 14, 2020 Gallery External links *Official site *Official page at Nintendo.com References Category:Wii U games Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Monolith Soft games Category:Nintendo SPD games Category:Nintendo games Category:Role-playing games Category:2015 video games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Action games Category:Major Nintendo games